Coming Home
by Only Sarah
Summary: Chase's thoughts when moving back to PCA. Z/C. Total drabble.


**Just some random Chase-centric drabble. Chase's thoughts before coming back. Enjoy x.**

England was beautiful. It really was.

The snow on the ground in the winter. The cold air. The dark, dim days. Almost reminded him of being home on the east coast in the winter.

It just wasn't California.

He took one more look out the window before grabbing his things and hopping into the cab and heading to the airport.

He knew she had been seeing someone all semester, but he didn't care. He loved her to death but he only wanted her to be happy. That was his biggest priority.

Covington ended earlier than PCA, so he convinced his parents to let him finish off the school year at PCA since the alternative would be coming home earlier for the summer. They knew he was dying to come home, as they predicted, but they didn't hold that to him.

Chase didn't know what he was walking into when he stepped off that plane and headed back to Pacific Coast Academy for the final month of school, but he didn't care. He was home.

Only a few days prior, on the phone with Michael, he was informed of some interesting news. Zoey had broken up with her boyfriend, the guy that had moved into his old room, because she didn't love him. This guy, James, had moved into a single room as he didn't want to cause any tension in the group with Zoey being around. So when Chase transferred back, his old room had a vacancy.

With true honesty, Chase didn't anticipate Zoey wanting to be with him. He just wanted to be with his friends. He thought it was too good to be true, the idea of her loving him back. But that was okay.

The car pulled up to PCA. It was prom night so not a soul was around. He was okay with that. Truthfully, he didn't tell anyone that he was coming back. He wanted to be able to move in quietly and surprise everyone.

He hadn't even made it to his dorm when out of the corner of his eye, he saw her.

She was so beautiful.

.

.

.

He realized he had been holding his breath when she pulled away. He didn't know what he was expecting, but her flinging herself into his arms crying wasn't it.

They sat down on some steps and before he knew it she was kissing him. Nothing could have prepared him for the mass wave of emotion that came over him. Pure bliss.

She told him everything – from overhearing him on the webcam, to dating and breaking up with James, and to realizing she was in love with him.

_"Honestly, I wasn't expecting that when I got here," Chase laughed. "Michael said you just broke up with someone. I really thought dating me would be the last thing on your mind."_

_The two kissed again before Zoey sighed and said, "I had to break up with him. When he gave me that necklace, it was like a big reality check. I couldn't love him because I'm in love with you and that's the whole truth. The entire time I was going out with him I knew something felt wrong."_

Hearing about her last relationship wasn't exactly what he wanted to talk about but once that was out of the way, she just seemed so happy that he couldn't hold it to her.

.

.

.

Prom ended and their friends all left to go hang out in the girls' dorm, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him away before anyone could stop them. The two of them sat, laughed, talked, kissed the rest of the night before he fell asleep – jet lag was a nightmare. He had never seen Zoey so happy and no matter what came of the future, he knew everything would be alright.

.

.

.

He awoke early, still on London time, and walked around campus, just admiring everything. He felt like he was at home for the first time in months. He decided he'd go find his friends at a reasonable time, but just having the peace and quiet, knowing things finally worked out, he was content just being alone.

England was beautiful, but California won. Always.

**Hey all, Sarah here.**

**I truthfully lost the password to this account about two years ago. I also lost the password to the email I used. With all of the Zoey 101 hype lately I was feeling inspired, and I managed to get back into this account. I'm still deep in school right now, but I really would like to get back into writing.**

**I know this piece doesn't really make sense, but that's okay. It's my first piece in years. Give me some time.**

**If anyone from my 2014/15/16 writing days wants to send me a message and catch up please do so! I'll be around much more.**

**I'm also planning on rewritting my ending to "Broken Hearts". I invested so much time into that piece and I was in such a bad place mentally that I didn't give it the ending it deserves. If anyone wants to hop over there and read the first few chapters, please PM me any thoughts. All much appreciated.**

**\- Sarah**


End file.
